yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 12-وَجَعَلْنَا اللَّيْلَ وَالنَّهَارَ آيَتَيْنِ فَمَحَوْنَا آيَةَ اللَّيْلِ وَجَعَلْنَا آيَةَ النَّهَارِ مُبْصِرَةً لِتَبْتَغُواْ فَضْلاً مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ وَلِتَعْلَمُواْ عَدَدَ السِّنِينَ وَالْحِسَابَ وَكُلَّ شَيْءٍ فَصَّلْنَاهُ تَفْصِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 12-Ve cealnel leyle ven nehâre âyeteyni fe mehavnâ âyetel leyli ve cealnâ âyeten nehâri mubsıraten li tebtegû fadlen min rabbikum ve li ta’lemû adedes sinîne vel hisâb(hisâbe), ve kulle şey’in fassalnâhu tafsîlâ(tafsîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık * 2. el leyle : gece * 3. ve en nehâre : ve gündüz * 4. âyeteyni : iki âyet * 5. fe : böylece * 6. mehavnâ : mahvettik, sildik, giderdik * 7. âyete : âyet, delil, alâmet, belirti * 8. el leyli : gece * 9. ve cealnâ : ve biz kıldık * 10. âyete : âyet * 11. en nehâri : gündüz * 12. mubsıraten : gösteren, gösterici olan * 13. li tebtegû : istemeniz için * 14. fadlen : bir fazl * 15. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden * 16. ve li ta'lemû : ve bilmeniz (öğrenmeniz) için * 17. adede : adet, sayı * 18. es sinîne : yıllar, seneler * 19. ve el hisâbe : ve hesap * 20. ve kulle şey'in : ve herşeyi, hepsini * 21. fassalnâ-hu : onu açıkladık * 22. tafsîlen : tefsilatlı, ayrıntıları ile Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 12-Geceyle gündüzü, iki delil olarak yarattık ve bir delil olan geceyi giderdik de Rabbinizin lutfunu aramanız, yılların sayısını bilmeniz, hesâbını anlamanız için yerine başka bir delîl olan ve her şeyi gösterip belirten gündüzü getirdik ve biz, her şeyi apaçık anlatmadayız. Ali Bulaç Meali * 12-Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik de Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz, her şeyi yeterince açıkladık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 12-Gece ile gündüzü iki ayet kıldık. Gecenin ayetini sildik; Rabbinizden lütuf aramanız ve yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilmeniz için gündüz ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi genişçe anlattık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 12-Gece ve gündüzü varlığımıza birer delil kıldık. Bir delil olan geceyi kaldırıp yine bir delil olan gündüzü Rabbinizin bol nimetini aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabını bilmeniz için aydınlık kıldık. Her şeyi uzun uzadıya açıkladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 12-Biz geceyi ve gündüzü (kudretimizi gösteren) iki alâmet yaptık. Rabbinizden lütuf isteyesiniz, yılların sayısını ve hesabını bilesiniz diye gece alametini giderip gündüz alametini aydınlatıcı kıldık. İşte biz her şeyi açıkça anlattık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 12-Biz, geceyi ve gündüzü birer âyet (delil) olarak yarattık. Nitekim, Rabbinizin nimetlerini araştırmanız, ayrıca, yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilmeniz için gecenin karanlığını silip (yerine, eşyayı) aydınlatan gündüzün aydınlığını getirdik. İşte biz, her şeyi açık açık anlattık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 12-Geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet (delil) kıldık. Rabbinizin nimetlerini arayasınız ve yılların hesabını bilesiniz diye gecenin ayetini sildik, gündüzün ayetini aydınlık kıldık. Biz her şeyi ayrıntısıyla açıklarız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 12-Oysa Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki delil yaptık; sonra gece delilini silip gündüz delilini gösterici yaptık ki, Rabbinizden lütuf ve ihsan isteğinde bulunasınız; bir de yılların sayısını ve hesabını bilesiniz. Artık herşeyi ayrıntılı olarak anlattık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 12-Halbuki biz geceyi, gündüzü iki âyet yaptık, sonra gece âyetini mahvettik ve gündüz âyetini gösterici gıldık ki rabbınızdan fadıl taleb edesiniz ve senelerin sayısını ve hisabını bilesiniz, hem her şeyi tafsıl etmiş te etmişiz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 12-Ve geceyi ve gündüzü iki alâmet kıldık, sonra gece alâmetini mahvettik. Gündüz alâmetini ise gösterici kıldık, tâ ki, Rabbinizden bir fazl ve kerem isteyesiniz. Ve senelerin sayısını ve hesabını bilesiniz ve herşeyi mufassalan beyan etmişizdir. Muhammed Esed * 12-Oysa, Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; öyle ki, gece ayetini gideriyoruz ve peşinden (onun yerine) ışık saçan gündüz ayetini getiriyoruz ki Rabbinizin cömertliğinden (payınıza düşeni) arayasınız ve bir de gelip geçen yılların ve (gelmesi kaçınılmaz olan) hesabın farkına varabilesiniz. Ve böylece, her şeyi açık açık ortaya koyduk! Suat Yıldırım * 12-Biz gece ve gündüzü kudretimizi gösteren iki delil kıldık. Gece delili ay’ı sildik, gündüz delili güneş’i aydınlatıcı yaptık ki hem Rabbinizin lütfedeceği nimetlerin peşine düşesiniz, hem de yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilesiniz. Biz her şeyi açık açık bildirdik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 12-Biz gece ve gündüzü, (kudretimizi gösteren) iki âyet yaptık. Gece âyetini sildik, gündüz âyetini aydınlatıcı yaptık ki hem Rabbinizin lutfunu arayasınız ve hem de yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilesiniz. Biz her şeyi açık açık anlattık. Şaban Piriş Meali * 12-Gece ve gündüzü iki ayet/işaret kıldık. Bir ayet/işaret olan geceyi kaldırıp, yine bir ayet/ işaret olan gündüzü Rabbinizin bol nimetini aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilmeniz için aydınlık kıldık. Herşeyi de ayrıntılı olarak açıkladık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 12-Biz geceyi ve gündüzü de iki âyet yaptık; Rabbinizin lütfundan rızkınızı aramanız ve yılların sayısı ile hesabınızı bilmeniz için gecenin âyetini giderip gündüz âyetini aydınlattık. Biz herşeyi böyle inceden inceye ayrıntılandırmış bulunuyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 12- Biz, geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet yaptık; sonra gecenin ayetini silip gündüzün ayetini gösterici yaptık ki, Rabbinizden bir lütuf isteyesiniz, yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilesiniz. Biz her şeyi ayrıntılı bir biçimde açıkladık. Yusuf Ali (English) * 12- We have made the Night and the Day two(2185) (of Our) Signs: the Sign of the Night have We obscured, while the Sign of the Day We have made to enlighten you; that ye may seek bounty from your Lord,(2186) and that ye may know the number and count of th M. Pickthall (English) * 12- And We appoint the night and the day two portents. Then We make dark the portent of the night, and We make the portent of the day sight-giving, that ye may seek bounty from your Lord, and that ye may know the computation of the years, and the reckoning; and everything have We expounded with a clear expounding. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 12- Halbuki biz gece ve gündüzü iki âyet yaptık. Gece ve gündüz denilen iki alâmet ki değişme ve birbirini takip etmekle zamanın akışına ölçü ve onun üzerinde hüküm ve tasarruf icra eden Allah'ın kudretinden birer nişanedirler. Bunları yaparken gece âyetini sildik. Bu nazım, ihtibâk sanatı cinsinden bir icaz ile şu mânâya işaret eder ki, gece ve gündüzün kendilerini iki âyet yaparken, her biri için de birer âyet yaptık ve bunun için gece âyetini sildik. "Gündüz âyetini gösterici kıldık." Gece âyeti karanlık veya ay, gündüz âyeti de ışık veya güneştir. Fakat burada gece âyeti, karanlık ile tefsir edilecek olursa; karanlığın silinmesi, gündüz âyetinin mânâsı demek olacağından bu fıkra, ikincisinden fazla bir fayda ifade etmemiş olacaktır. Şu halde gece âyetinden maksadın ay olması ve karanlığın bunun mahvedilmesinden anlaşılması daha açıktır. O halde ayın mahvedilmesinden maksat nedir? İbnü Abbas demiştir ki: "Gece âyeti olan ay, güneş gibi aydınlatıcı idi, aydınlığı mahvedildi ve ayın yüzündeki karaltı o mahvın izidir." İbnü Ebi Hâtem'in rivayet ettiğine göre, Muhammed b. Ka'b-ı Kurazî demiştir ki: Gece bir güneş, gündüz de bir güneş vardı. Gece güneşi mahvedildi ve işte aydaki silinti odur." Delâilü'n-Nübüvve'de Beyhaki ve İbnü Asâkir, Saîd-i Makbürî'den şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir ki: "Abdullah b. Selam, Peygamber (s.a.v) den aydaki karaltıyı sordu. Resulullah dedi ki: 'İkisi de güneş idi, yüce Allah "Biz gece ve gündüzü iki Ayet kıldık ve gece âyetini sildik" buyurdu. Şimdi gördüğün karaltı o silintidir." Bunlar, gibi daha diğer izler de vardır. Demek ki ay önce güneş gibi aydınlatıcı olarak yaratılmıştı, o da bir güneş demekti. Ve o halde güneş gibi ısısı da vardı. Sonra yüce Allah o güneşi sildi, yani söndürdü ve böylece şimdi bildiğimiz gece âyeti olan ay meydana geldi. Şu halde gerek ayın yüzündeki karaltı ve gerek aksettirdiği ışığının büyüyüp küçülmesi ve nihayet kamerî ayın son üç gününde kaybolup yeni bir hilâl olarak ortaya çıkması, o silmenin bir eseri ve neticesidir. Ayın nuru kendiliğinden olmayıp güneşten elde edildiği, eskiden beri astronomi ilmi bilginlerince bilinirse de ayın, önceleri güneş gibi aydınlatıcı iken, sonradan böyle mahvedilip sönmüş olduğu bilinmiyordu. Kur'ân'ın bildirmiş olduğu bu gerçeği nihayet zamanımız bilim adamları almış kabul etmiş ve bu günkü bilimsel düşüncelerini bu temel üzerine takip etmekte bulunmuşlardır. Gök cisimlerinin meydana gelme şekilleriyle ilgili teorilere yol açmış olan bu ayın silinmesi meselesi, bilimsel açıdan çok önem taşıdığı gibi, dini açıdan da öyledir. Çünkü kıyamet hallerinden "Güneş dürülüp söndürüldüğü zaman, yıldızlar kararıp düştüğü zaman..." (Tekvîr, 81/1-2) âyetleri ile bildirilen güneşin dürülüp söndürülmesi, yıldızların kararıp düşmesi hadiselerinin düşünülüp tasdik edilmesini önceden bir misal ile ibret bakışına sunmaktır. Kıyamet ve ahireti hesaba aldırmak için, zamanın değişim seyrini mütalaa ettirmek hikmetiyle gece ve gündüz âyetlerini söz konusu eden bu âyetin gelişi de özellikle bu ibret ile ilgilidir. Böylece buyuruluyor ki, gece âyetini mahvettik ve gündüz âyetini bir gösterici kıldık. Yani güneşi, gözü olanlara herşeyi görecek bir görme vasıtası olan ışık ile parlak yaptık ve mahvetmedik ki Rabbinizden lütuf isteyesiniz. Bu hitabın insan cinsine yönelik olduğu dikkate alınırsa bundan anlaşılır ki, yer üzerinde insan cinsi ayın silinmesinden sonra yaratılmış ve gece ile gündüzün birbirinden ayrılması insan hayatının feyiz sebeplerinden birisi olmuştur. Bu şekilde mânâ şöyle olur: Bunların böyle yapılması şu hikmetler içindir ki siz, hayata mazhar olup görüş ve düşünce sahibi insanlar olasınız da bunları yapan ve sizi yetiştiren Rabbinizin büyüklüğünü anlayarak çalışsanız; fakat kötülük ve noksanlık için değil, O'nun lütuf ve kereminden hayırlı kazanç ve ilerleme istemek için çalışasınız ve yılların sayısını ve hesabı bilesiniz. Geceleriyle ve gündüzleriyle, aylarıyla ve yıllarıyla zamanı ölçüp önünü sonunu, dünyayı ve ahireti hesap edesiniz ve dünyaya güvenip ahiretteki hesabı unutmayasınız diye, bunları böyle yaptık. Ve her şeyi geniş olarak açıkladık. Yani yaratılış âleminde her şeyi ayırd edip gündüz âyeti ile gösterdiğimiz gibi, Kur'ân'da da din ve dünyanızla, iyilik ve kötülüğünüzle ilgili her şeyi âyetleri ile açıkladık; bu şekilde Kur'ân, gündüz âyeti gibidir. Bunun karşısında önceki kitaplar ise, mahvedilmiş gece âyeti gibi neshedilmiştir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık.(10) 9- Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. 10- Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar, için de acıklı bir azab hazırlamışızdır.(11) 11- İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir.(12) 12- Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik ve Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi yeterince açıkladık.(13) AÇIKLAMA 10. Her ne kadar bu uyarı, İsrailoğulları'na yapılan hitabın sonunda parantez içi olarak yer almışsa da bunun Yahudilere hitap etmediği ve sadece baştaki bölümünün onlara hitap ettiği söylenemez. Aslında tüm hitap Mekkeli müşriklere yöneliktir. Fakat burada onlara doğrudan hitap edilmemiş, onları uyarmak için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden önemli olaylar sunulmuştur. 11. Burada, Kur'an'ın İsrailoğulları'nın uğradığı akibeti yaşamaya hazır olmaları konusundaki uyarılarından ders almayan kişi, topluluk ve milletler korkutulup uyarılmaktadır. 12. Bu, Mekkeli kafirlerin saçma isteklerine, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bahsettiği azabı hemen indirmesi isteklerine verilen cevaptır. Bu bir önceki ayetle de yakından ilgilidir. Sanki şöyle denmek istenir: "Ey akılsız insanlar topluluğu, iyilik isteyeceğinize, azap istiyorsunuz. Allah'ın azabının uğradığı topluluğun çektiklerini görmüyor musunuz?" Burada, kendilerine yaptıkları işkenceler ve daveti inatlarından ötürü reddetmeleri nedeniyle kafirlerin helâk olması için dua eden müminlere de gizli bir uyarı vardır. Bu topluluğun içinde sonradan müslüman olan ve İslâm'ın en kuvvetli temsilcileri haline gelen bir çok kimse vardı. İşte bu nedenle Allah: "İnsan pek acelecidir." demektedir. İnsan Allah'a sadece anlık acil ihtiyaçları için dua eder. Oysa daha sonra yaşanan tecrübe gösterir ki eğer Allah onun duasını kabul etmiş olsaydı, bu kendisi için daha kötü olurdu. 13. Allah insanı evrendeki çeşitliliğin altında yatan hikmeti araştırmaya davet eder ve monoton bir aynılık beklememesini bildirir. Gerçekte tüm sistem çeşitlilik, farklılık ve her şeyin birbirinden ayrı olması kuralına dayanır. Bu olayı daha da açıklığa kavuşturmak için gece ve gündüzün ayetlerini ele alalım: "Siz bu iki birbirine zıt olayı günlük hayatınızda her gün gözlemektesiniz. Eğer bunun altında yatan hikmeti bir an düşünürseniz, böyle bir çeşitlilik olmasa, yeryüzünde hiç bir etkinliğin olmayacağı sonucuna varırsınız. Aynı şekilde insanların farklı tabiatı, düşünce ve eğilimlere sahip olarak yaratılmalarının altında da bir hikmet yatar. Eğer Allah bütün insanları doğuştan doğru yaratsaydı ve sadece itaat edenleri ve müminleri bırakıp tüm isyankar ve kafirleri helâk etseydi, insanın yaratılış gayesi yerine getirilmemiş olurdu. Bu nedenle sadece gündüzün olmasını ve hiç gecenin olmamasını istemek doğru değildir. En doğru şey hidayet ışığına sahip olanların, ellerinden geldiğince sapıklığın karanlığını yok etmeye çalışmalarıdır. Eğer gecenin karanlığı gibi bir karanlık bulurlarsa, hidayet ışığının güneş gibi tekrar meydana çıkması için beklemeleri onların görevidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *12. Oysa, Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; (13) öyle ki, gece ayetini gideriyoruz ve peşinden yerine ışık saçan gündüz ayetini (14) getiriyoruz ki Rabbinizin cömertliğinden (payınıza düşeni) arayasınız ve bir de gelip geçen yılların (15) ve kaçınılmaz olan hesabın farkına varabilesiniz. Ve böylece, her şeyi (16) açık açık ortaya koyduk! 13 - Âyet teriminin birincil anlamı için bkz. yukarıda 2. not. Buradaki anlam örgüsü içinde âyeteyn ("iki sembol") ifadesi -sonraki cümleciğin de gösterdiği gibi- manevî ya da ruhanî karanlık ve aydınlıkla alakalıdır. 14 - Yani, insanı manevî/ruhanî cehalet ve hatadan aklın ve imanın aydınlığına yöneltmek amacına dayanan Kur'an mesajını. 15 - Lafzen, "yılların hesabını (‘aded)". Bu tabir, Kâmûs'un da belirttiği gibi, "insanın sayıp durduğu kendi ömrünün yılları"nı da ifade yahut işaret ettiğine göre, dünya hayatının geçiciliğine dikkat çekerek insanı burada açıkça manevî/ruhanî öz eleştiriye çağıran bir îma taşımaktadır. 16 - Yani, insanın din ve ahlak alanında ihtiyaç duyabileceği yol gösterici her türlü bilgiyi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *12. Ve geceyi ve gündüzü iki alâmet kıldık, sonra gece alametini mahv ettik. Gündüz alametini ise aydınlatıcı kıldık, ta ki, Rabbinizden bir fadl ve kerem isteyesiniz. Ve senelerin sayısını ve hesabını bilesiniz ve her şeyi ayrıntılı olarak açıklamışızdır. 12. Bu mübarek âyetler, insanların kavuştukları dünyevî nimetlere hayatlarını düzenleyecek vasıtalara işaret ediyor. Artık insanların bir mazeret ileri sürmelerine mahal kalmayıp herbirinin kendi yazılmış amellerinden sorumlu olacağını ihtar buyuruyor ve herkesin kendi doğru veya yanlış hareketine göre mükâfat ve ceza göreceğini ve kendilerine Peygamber gönderilmiş olmadıkça insanlığın azap görme-yeceğini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey insanlar!. Size Kur'an'ı Kerim gibi pek büyük dînî bir nimet ihsan edilmiş olduğu gibi dünyevî nimetler de ihsan buyurulmuştur. (Ve) Kısacası sizin için (geceyi ve gündüzü iki alâmet kıldık) bunlar Allah'ın kudretine işaret eden iki açık görünen delildir, bunlar ile istifade edilmektedir. (Sonra gece alametini) yüce kudretimizle (mahvettik) onun nurunu giderdik, onu karanlık bir hale getirdik, ta ki onda sakin olup istirahete dalabilesiniz (gündüz alametini ise gösterici kıldık) onu ışıklı yarattık, onunla çevrenizi aydınlattık (ta ki Rabbinizden bir fadl) ve kerem (isteyesiniz) faaliyet sahasına atılarak rızkınızı elde edesiniz, muhtaç olduğunuz şeyleri tedarik etmeye muvaffak olasınız. (Ve senelerin sayısını ve hesabını bilesiniz) senelerin miktarını tayin edesiniz, ayların, haftaların, günlerin vakitlerini, saatlerini anlayıp onlara göre muamelelerinizi düzenleyesiniz. (Ve her şeyi) dünyevi ve uhrevî muhtaç olduğunuz meseleleri Kur'an'ı Kerim'de edebî bir şekilde (ayrıntılı olarak beyan etmişizdir.) Artık onlardan istifadeye çalışmalı değil misiniz?.